


Interruptions

by TheMysteriousWriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousWriter/pseuds/TheMysteriousWriter
Summary: You're quietly reading on your bed, before a very welcome interruption comes your way.





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing something that wasn's LoZ. Sue me!

You're lying in your bed reading a book. It's really good, all about Loki and his plan to destroy the world. "I hope they can stop him..." You quietly mused to yourself. But, before you could find out, Thor burst into your room.

"Thor! What are you doing here?" You shouted, angry at him for just bursting in like that.

"Sorry babe." He says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm just really excited..." He gestures downwards. You're confused for a second, before you notice the giant bulge in your boyfriends underwear. Thor walks up to you and pulls down his pants, and his huge dick rolls out, hanging in front of you. Thor gently picked you bridal style, and flipped you over onto the bed, before pulling your butt is out of your pants. Thor grabs your butt checks and pulls them apart, rubbing your hole a bit, before pulling your pants fully down. Due to the sheer quantity of your.... 'alone time', Thor has no difficulty sliding his cock in immediately.

"Ohhhhhh....yeah....mmmm" You moan and groan and Thor is groaning too, but then he starts using all that godly strength to piston in and out of your ass. Thor's dick is so huge that you're already about to cum, but Thor has different plans. He turns you upside down and then pulls his pants off, leaving his big ass in your face again. 

"Lick it" he pleads to you.

You stick your tongue out and rim his hole. Thor is moaning, his whole body trembling as you rim his ass. His member is swinging around, and you watch it, hypnotized... before it smacks you in the face, and you cry out, more in arousal than pain, though. Thor doesn't seem to pick up on this.

"Oh.....sorry Baby....." Thor apologetically states, pulling his ass away. 

"No, its fine," you say, pupils dilated by lust. 

"Ok." He quickly recovers, and you smack his ass cheek, and he moans and jumps, before walking over to the closet and pulling out dildo.

"Can I put it up your ass?" Thor half moans half asks in your ear, and you nod quickly. Thor positions it on the rim of your hole a bit, before unceremoniously shoving it up and resting it on your prostate. Thor grins and sloppily kisses you. His lips taste like beer and cheese, Thors favourite food. An idea strikes you, and you pull the dildo out of your ass and shove it up Thor's butt.

Thor started to moan, a deep, low rumble that had an immediate effect on your dick. This was further helped by Thor's hand, which reached out and grasped your dick, quickly beginning to jack you off. With all the sensations invading your body, it wasn't long before you were coming. Thor quickly followed suit, and you both collapsed onto the bed, cuddling into each other, with you as the little spoon.

"I love you so much." He murmured quietly to you.

"I love you too." You replied, before you were claimed by sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Let me know what you want to see next down below!
> 
> Bye!
> 
> P.S. Yes, this is really short. But not all my stuff is!


End file.
